


Lies Ianto Told Me - And Couldn't

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto lies a lot: for his job, about his personal life, &c. But there's one thing he can never lie about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies Ianto Told Me - And Couldn't

  
 

 

Ianto's fingers curled in Jack's hair, gripping tightly at the gelled strands as Jack sucked him down his throat. “I'm sorry Mr. Prime Minister,” he managed to grit out, “but Captain Harkness is currently occupied with Torchwood business.”

Ianto's eyes were firmly squeezed shut as he clutched Jack's desk phone to his ear with the hand _not_ currently occupied trying to slow down Jack's bobbing head. If he looked down and saw Jack's bright eyes staring up at him, those lips wrapped tightly around his-

“Of course,” he grunted, voice quavering at the end as Jack swallowed teasingly around him. “The moment Captain Harkness becomes available, I'll have him call.” He paused, not even listening to the Prime Minister as the other man spoke. Ninety-eight percent of his attention was currently on not coming, not coming, _not coming_... “I apologize for the inconvenience.” 

The phone clattered onto its cradle as Ianto arched up into Jack's mouth.

**

Ianto nodded in a calm, reassuring manner as he passed out cups of coffee to the witnesses. “It was really nothing major,” he said to the men and women huddled in the pastry shop. “Just some chavs high on drugs, going for a laugh.” 

He sipped his own ( _not_ laced with retcon) coffee encouragingly, keeping a careful eye on the witnesses as they followed suit. 

“But, their faces...”

Ianto turned up his bland, civil-servant smile. He found it was much more effective at convincing civilians that nothing out of the ordinary was going on than Jack's megawatt grin. “Halloween masks. Like I said: chavs.” He sipped at his coffee again, watching as the rest of the men and women did the same. As they did, he checked his PDA surreptitiously. There was a message from Owen, giving the weevil-free notification. Smiling his banal smile once more, Ianto gestured to the door. “Why don't we get all of you home safely?”

**

“It doesn't look bad, Tosh.” 

Next to Ianto, Gwen nodded her vigorous agreement. “Not at all! It looks positively... posh.”

On the autopsy bed, Toshiko patted tearfully at her singed, frightfully short hair. “I look like a dyke,” she sniffled.

Owen wheeled around on his chair, unhelpfully adding: “Well, you  _did_ have a go with that alien bird.”

Fresh tears spilled down Toshiko's cheeks as Gwen rushed over to wrap an arm around her. Ianto shot Owen a look that could curdle milk, before nudging him aside to stand in front of Tosh. Gently he wiped her cheeks with his handkerchief until she glanced up at him, blinking mournfully. He smiled softly at her. “You look beautiful, Tosh.” He wiped at her face again, resulting in nothing more effective than smearing soot around. “Why don't I get you home and draw you a bath? It'll make you feel better.”

Toshiko sniffled, but nodded and offered Ianto a shaky smile. “Thanks, Ianto.”

He shrugged casually. “It's just the truth.”

**

“Oh come on, don't tell me you've never thought on it.”

Ianto pushed past Gwen uneasily, clutching a pile of folders to his chest like a shield. “No, never.”

“But you two could get married, adopted some kids...”

Ianto's eyes flickered up to Jack's office, praying he couldn't hear Gwen's inane prattling. He caught sight of Jack's head bent over his desk, seemingly unaware of the conversation. His eyes went soft as he looked at the top of Jack's head, bobbing gently as he wrote. Guilty Ianto jerked his eyes away, aware that he had let them linger too long. “It's not for us, Gwen.” He smiled tightly, shuffling toward Jack's office as quickly as he could. “I wouldn't want it, anyway.”

Ianto turned and fled into Jack's office as quick as he could, though it wasn't before he caught a glimpse of Gwen's expression. It said that she hadn't believed him for a second. 

**

Jack's fingers were soothing on Ianto's back as they each came down from their respective highs, tracing lines through the rapidly-cooling sweat accumulated there. Ianto groaned as Jack kissed the top of his head almost viciously, much too passionately after what they had just done. “Jack...” he warned.

“You scared me today,” Jack whispered, lips brushing Ianto's hair as he spoke. “Its claws were centimeters from your throat. If you hadn't... a _second_ later...”

Ianto grimaced, not liking where this post-coital conversation was heading. He tried to shift away from Jack, to go shower or make coffee, or  _something_ , just to give Jack time to calm down, to steady himself, so that they wouldn't have another one of the  _talks_ . But Jack was holding tight to Ianto, pulling him back down until they were face-to-face on the small cot, legs and arms intertwined.

Jack was silent for a long minute, eyes darting across Ianto's face, as if he was trying to commit every feature to memory. The silence made Ianto almost as nervous as the talking had, and he shifted, staring resolutely at some point at the wall over Jack's shoulder.

When Jack finally spoke, his words tore through Ianto's heart like that monster's claws had come so close to doing just hours before. “Don't love me.” 

Ianto kept his eyes on the wall.

“Please, Ianto. Don't. Because, if you do...”

Ianto let his eyes flicker back to Jack's, just for a moment, just long enough for Jack to see into them. A long sigh escaped Jack's lips, and he pulled Ianto close to him, burying his face in Ianto's neck. 

Ianto rubbed Jack's back, and didn't say a word. 

 


End file.
